1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool holder for supporting a cutting insert.
2. Discussion of Background
In high speed manufacturing processes, time is of the essence. The amount of time in which a process line or manufacturing station is down and not producing parts makes the difference between a profitable line and an unprofitable line. Consequently, it is extremely important to reduce the amount of down time, which then increases the efficiency of the line and reduces the cost per manufactured unit.
There are several types of manufacturing processes that can be used to produce a specific part. One such process is a material removal process, where material from a block of raw material, such as steel, aluminum, etc., is removed to form the desired end product. In the removal process, a tool holder supports an insert in a cutting position, so that as the block of raw material moves relative to the insert, the insert cuts away and removes the undesired material. After a number of cutting operations, the cutting surface of the insert wears and must be changed so that the manufactured parts remain within allowable tolerances. However, due to the positions and physical constraints of the inserts during the removal process, the insert is not typically accessible. Consequently, the tool holder must usually be removed from its position to change the insert. Removing and replacing the tool holder takes a relatively large amount of time. In addition, the tool holder and insert must be readjusted once replaced, so that the resulting product falls within allowable tolerances, a step which takes additional time.
Furthermore, the insert when in position is typically close to fast moving parts. Consequently, there is a danger to the operator associated with accessing the insert and replacing or changing the cutting surfaces while in position.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool holder which will support a cutting insert, where the insert may be accessed and replaced while reducing the amount of time necessary for the replacement. In addition, the tool holder should allow the insert to be accessed and replaced, while reducing any danger to the operator.